Eyes
by leoluvr6628
Summary: A collection of poems about some famous demigods, focusing specifically on eyes. Starts with the seven and goes from there.
1. The Lost Hero

**The Lost Hero**

His eyes swirl  
Green like the waters he commands  
And darken when he's angry  
Like a hurricane rages behind them

They tell of grief and guilt  
Of the responsibility he had too young  
Of the death of a role model  
A deed he believed would be his

They have witnessed so much  
They have held too many tears  
But being the son of the sea god  
The excess water only seems natural

When his eyes meet hers  
They brim with equal pain  
But he softens in her presence  
And becomes a normal teen

Poseidon gave Percy a chance at greatness  
He gave him the godly blood that changed his life  
He gave him the suffering that changed his heart  
And he gave him his eyes


	2. Wise Girl

**Wise Girl**

Her eyes are mysterious  
They shine in the dark  
Like moonlight beaming  
On the feathers of an owl

They are calculating  
They give nothing away  
Her hurt remains hidden  
Behind the platinum shields

They did not have the benefit of childhood  
Too fast they became the wary eyes of an adult  
They saw things and buried them away  
And they trusted no one

Thalia's eyes made her trust again  
Luke's allowed her to love  
Kronos' broke her spirit  
And Percy's reflected her pain

Athena gave Annabeth her wisdom  
She gave her the fear that made everything happen  
She gave her the mission that put her in Hell  
And she gave her her eyes


	3. The Roman

**The Roman**

His eyes are those of a warrior  
They are not afraid to kill  
They are as blue  
As the domain of his father

They tell nothing  
Because they remember nothing  
They've lost their depth  
Their past has been ripped away

They've only seen recent events  
They've only witnessed war  
Yet they gain each day  
As the gods give more away

Piper's eyes mystify him  
Yet they make him hate himself  
Reyna's seem familiar  
But he's not sure if he wants it that way

Jupiter gave Jason his fate  
He gave him jealous Hera  
He gave him the life he doesn't remember  
And he gave him his eyes


	4. Beauty Queen

**Beauty Queen**

Her eyes shift like a kaleidoscope  
Like Lucy's, without the drugs  
They are the eyes  
That drag in hapless young men

They by far knew  
The most privileged beginning  
They knew the bright lights  
And the faces of Hollywood

They were shown a life of luxury  
And also of hurt and hate  
They never saw a father  
Yet they saw so many similar men

She lasted three torturous months  
And finally got Jason's eyes on her  
Things were good  
And then they weren't

Aphrodite gave Piper her beauty  
She gave her the power to get her way  
She gave her a stereotype she doesn't fit  
And she gave her her eyes.


	5. The Supreme Commander of the Argo II

**The Supreme Commander of the Argo II**

His eyes glow and smolder  
Like the product of his "curse"  
They twinkle and gleam  
Like the shiny metal of his creations

They have been influenced from the start  
Molded and shaped by a scheming nanny  
Who used him  
And hurt him

They see life as a blur  
Of prison after prison  
And escape after escape  
Until he found his home

They search for their match  
But others sneer and scoff  
While even more just turn away  
Enforcing his role as the seventh wheel

Hephaestus gave Leo his fire  
He gave him the power to create  
He gave him the power to destroy  
And he gave him his eyes


	6. The One Who Came Back

**The One Who Came Back**

Her eyes are that of an old woman  
They hold the wisdom of two  
They shimmer and sparkle  
Like the rarities she attracts

They have known evil  
They have done vile things  
They have changed the world for the worse  
And they have seen the light

They have been given a second chance  
They have come back to live again  
To right the wrongs the caused  
And have the life they deserve

They saw the eyes of the grandfather  
Who helped her in the start  
Now they hold the eyes of two  
And have to choose between

Pluto gave Hazel her curse  
He gave her Nico, who gave her life  
He gave her a secret she dare not tell  
And he gave her her eyes


	7. The Archer

**The Archer**

His eyes are stand out  
On his childish face  
Two dark dots  
Above his pale baby cheeks

They saw strange things as a child  
Things they could not explain  
Things they didn't understand  
Yet were destined to become

They see danger all around  
They constantly fear  
For fire more to them than any other  
Means death

They see her golden eyes  
And they long for her  
Yet they see the child of flame  
And they fear losing her as well as themselves

Mars gave Frank his strength  
He gave him his honor  
He gave him his pathway to power  
And he gave him his eyes


	8. The Praetor

**The Praetor**

Her eyes are simple, nothing special  
They blend into the crowd  
Yet _she_ commands attention  
And then they incite fear

Her eyes have seen the life of gods  
They saw the hero before they recognized him  
They saw the sorceress at work  
And they mimicked her path

They have broken from the magic  
They now belong to a woman of logic  
They must watch over a small nation  
Never resting or relinquishing her power

Jason's eyes convinced her that the sorceress was wrong  
But he disappeared  
Percy's eyes gave her hope that she was right  
But he has gone as well

Bellona gave Reyna her standing  
She gave her the right to be in charge  
She gave her the determination to stand up  
And she gave her her eyes


	9. The Oracle

**The Oracle**

Her eyes shine bright  
Of typical color for one of her appearance  
They shine and smirk  
Are truly "windows to the soul"

They saw through the mist  
They noticed the boy at the dam  
They saw the way to victory  
And they aimed that blue plastic hairbrush

Now they see everything  
They have merged with those of another  
They can see the future  
And prophesize what is to come

She had Percy's eyes for a summer  
But they had to give each other up  
Now the eyes of a god  
Are the only ones she can ever have

Apollo gave Rachel a calling  
He gave her a bargaining chip  
He gave her a rare and dangerous gift  
And he allowed her to see


	10. The Titan Lord

**The Titan Lord**

His eyes used to be beautiful  
Blue  
But since have taken on an unnatural tint  
A metallic sheen

They were traumatized from the start  
Charged with watching out for his mother  
Instead of the other way around  
And that started it all

His hate made them see an evil path  
They thought they saw something better  
They thought they saw a chance to change the world  
How skewed their vision was

Annabeth's eyes always meant the most  
They drew him out of the darkness  
And made him see what he had don  
And then they saw nothing

Hermes gave Luke nothing  
Kronos gave Luke a path to follow  
He gave him evil and corruption  
He gave him his eyes


	11. The Huntress

**The Huntress**

Her eyes storm and rage  
They flash like her lightning  
And they make you cringe  
As if they were thunder

They wished to unsee what they saw  
Wished to give her brother  
A better life  
So he could see happier things then she did

They saw for years  
But she could not move  
And now they see ten times sharper  
And she never wants to stop moving

She saw Luke  
For all those long years of silence  
But when he turned  
She didn't want to see him anymore

Zeus gave Thalia a shield that all fear  
He gave her a life as a tree  
He gave her Jason back  
And her gave her her eyes


End file.
